


Estrella invitada

by KiraH69



Category: Actor RPF, Bones RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: John (Dr. Sweets) se entera de que James Marsters va a rodar un capítulo de Bones. Sí, Spike, su ídolo y amor de la infancia. Pero, cuando al fin llega, apenas es capaz de saludarlo y no vuelve a verlo en todo el día.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wee... Ya lo había publicado hace unas semanas, pero lo republico porque es perfecto para el día del fan ya que John aparece en modo superfan de James Marsters XD

—He oído que James Marsters vendrá a rodar un capítulo en unas semanas—comentó una de las maquilladoras—. ¿No salía él también con Dave en eso de _Buffy_?

—Me- ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?—preguntó John con los ojos como platos.

—Sí... ¿No te gustaba a ti esa serie? Recuerdo que te volviste como loco cuando conociste a Dave.

La maquilladora siguió hablando, pero John ya no la escuchaba. James Marsters, Spike, iba a aparecer en _Bones_ , lo que significaba que estaría por allí rodando unos días, lo que significaba que John al fin podría conocer a su ídolo de la infancia. Sí, había sido un friki de pequeño (y aún lo era) y la primera serie a la que se había enganchado con doce años era _Buffy, cazavampiros_. Se había vuelto loco al conocer a David, con el que ahora trabajaba (y al principio más de una vez se había confundido y le había llamado Ángel), pero conocer a James Marsters era su sueño. Spike, el vampiro con cambios de personalidad tan extremos que era imposible definirlo, había sido su personaje favorito... y algo más.

Con él había descubierto su bisexualidad. Se había masturbado antes pensando en chicas o viendo revistas para adultos que alguno de sus amigos conseguía de sus hermanos mayores, pero nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como cuando se había masturbado pensando en Spike. Solo era un crío de doce años y al principio no lo había comprendido, simplemente se excitaba al ver los capítulos y al repetir las escenas en las que él aparecía y, por lo tanto, se masturbaba, a veces con la televisión de su habitación pausada en una escena en la que el vampiro aparecía especialmente sexy, generalmente con su abrigo de cuero o con esas camisetas tan ajustadas. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que no era tan normal masturbarse pensando en un hombre y que tal vez era eso que llamaban «gay». No le preocupó mucho porque no le gustó ningún otro chico hasta los últimos años de instituto y para entonces ya lo comprendía.

Y ahora, con casi 30 años, iba a conocer a su actor favorito y amor de la infancia. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. No podía permanecer quieto en el asiento, la maquilladora le rogaba que dejara de moverse. Cuando la mujer terminó, soltando un suspiro de frustración, John salió casi volando de la sala de maquillaje. Se topó nada más salir con David, que también iba a maquillaje.

—¡Dave! ¡Genial!—exclamó entusiasmado.

—Hey, buenos días...—le saludó, frunciendo el ceño ante la emocionada expresión de su rostro.

—¿Es verdad lo de James Marsters?—apretaba las manos juntas frente al pecho, casi como en una plegaria.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa con Jim?—preguntó extrañado.

—¿Es cierto que va a venir a rodar un capítulo con nosotros?—insistió impaciente.

—Oh. Ni idea, no he oído nada.

—¿Él no te ha dicho nada?—sintió algo de decepción, puede que solo fuera un rumor entre el personal, no sería la primera vez.

—No, hace años que ni le veo. Pero no te preocupes, si viene te lo presentaré—sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. Ya sabía cuánto le gustaba todo eso.

John decidió no entusiasmarse, no pensar en Spike hasta que lo confirmaran oficialmente, lo cual sucedió cuatro días después. Esa noche, John se masturbó viendo un DVD de _Buffy, cazavampiros_. Se vino solo con sus dedos en su trasero en medio de un capítulo protagonizado por Spike, de la época en la que aún no estaba enamorado de Buffy y seguía siendo un chico malo.

Tres semanas después, James Marsters apareció en el set de rodaje. John le observó desde lejos mientras charlaba con David. Se sentía casi como un acosador o, aún peor, como una fan adolescente con fotos de él por toda su carpeta (bueno, vale, había tenido un par o cuatro en el instituto), pero... oh, esa sonrisa, ¿cómo podía dejar de mirar? Era tan atractivo como lo recordaba, la edad solo había conseguido darle un aire más maduro y misterioso. Estaba ya vestido para comenzar a rodar, con un traje marrón a cuadros con camisa azul y corbata. Su papel era el de un profesor universitario y John pensó que, si realmente lo fuera, su clase estaría siempre llena. Ningún alumno podría resistirse a sus rizos castaños peinados hacia atrás, su perfecto rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y marcados pómulos y aquellos seductores ojos azules. ¡Mierda! Ya estaba duro. Y las imágenes de Spike que pasaban constantemente por su cabeza no ayudaban.

—¡Johnny!—le llamó David con su potente voz.

John desvió la mirada rápidamente, esperando que James no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando, e intentó actuar fingiendo que no sabía quién le llamaba. ¿Por qué se le daba tan mal a pesar de ser actor? Cuando David agitó la mano, John se acercó a ellos, cubriendo con su guión el frente de sus pantalones.

—Jim, este es John Daley, es un gran fan de _Buffy_ —le explicó mientras apretaba con su gran mano el hombro del chico.

—Oh, vaya. Encantado—James le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

John no supo reaccionar, no entendía qué debía hacer. Solo podía pensar que aquello era diferente a las fantasías que había tenido en su infancia, ahora era casi diez centímetros más alto que él, y aun así seguía sintiéndose como un niño y encima James ahora realmente parecía un profesor y por algún motivo eso lo excitaba más. Reaccionó cuando David apretó fuertemente el agarre sobre su hombro.

—Ah. E-encantado—respondió con un apretón de manos más tardío de lo que habría resultado natural.

_¡Dios! ¡Estoy tocando a James Marsters!_ , gritó por dentro. Si no le pedía un _selfi_ era solo por vergüenza (y porque no tenía su móvil encima en ese momento).

—Te he visto en la serie, haces un buen trabajo—le dijo, ignorando su comportamiento extraño.

—Gra-gracias—¿desde cuándo era tartamudo?—. Me encanta su trabajo—oh, no, ya empezaba—, Spike ha sido siempre mi personaje favorito, es re-realmente fantástico, la primera vez que...— _me masturbé usando mi culo lo hice pensando en él_. No, por supuesto que eso no podía decirlo—. Am... L-le he visto también en películas y en sus apariciones en muchas otras series como _Torchwood, Sobrenatural, Miénteme_ -

—Calma chico—David le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Si no le hubiera detenido probablemente habría sido capaz de enumerarlas todas. Pero James no parecía molesto, sonreía casi enternecido. John sintió el calor golpear con fuerza sus mejillas, se estaba comportando de una forma ridícula

—Ya le aburrirás contándole su propia vida luego, ahora tenemos que trabajar.

—Nos vemos luego, John. Y no me trates de usted, puedes llamarme James—le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió a David.

John podía jurar, sin necesidad de mirar, que tenía una mancha oscura en la parte frontal de los pantalones. Por suerte, aún seguía cubriéndose con su guión. Se fue al baño tan disimuladamente como pudo, se metió en una de las cabinas y se masturbó, pensando que con esa misma mano había estrechado la mano de James Marsters. Apenas tuvo que tocarse, la simple idea podría haberle hecho correrse en sus pantalones.

 

Era ya por la tarde y el «nos vemos luego» nunca llegaba. Le buscó por todas partes, intentando no parecer sospechoso (sin mucho éxito), pero al no verle a él ni a David supuso que se habían ido juntos a tomar algo. Hizo un último intento y fue a su _roulotte_. No sabía qué iba a decir cuando le abriera la puerta, su deseo de verle le hacía incapaz de anticipar nada. Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó. Nada. Volvió a llamar y esperó. Nada. Definitivamente se había ido. Agarró la manija de la puerta y abrió. No debería estar haciendo aquello, no estaba bien, pero ya estaba dentro de la caravana. Definitivamente no debería estar haciendo eso, pero tal vez estar cerca de sus cosas aliviara un poco esa necesidad de estar cerca de él. Después de todo, era probable que no se vieran mucho ya que no tenían ninguna escena juntos; lo cual en parte era un alivio ya que sabía el ridículo que haría cuando se le olvidaran las líneas en su presencia, pero por otro lado era una verdadera decepción, era una de sus grandes ilusiones salir en pantalla junto a él. Si no podía tener eso, al menos podía darse el gusto de sentarse en su sofá.

—Oh.

¿Eso era una chaqueta? Doblada sobre el respaldo, de cuero negro. _Dios, es..._ No era igual a la que llevaba como Spike, aquel era un abrigo que llegaba hasta casi los tobillos, pero le resultaba tan similar que eso no importaba. No le había visto con ella puesta, pero podía imaginárselo perfectamente. Inspiró profundamente con el rostro hundido en el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Nnh...—gimió, palmeando su erección con la mano que no sostenía la chaqueta.

No debería... Oh, joder, olía tan intensamente a él. Era como si lo tuviera encima. Se desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano bajo los calzoncillos. Su miembro estaba goteando. Comenzó a frotarlo muy lentamente de arriba a abajo, dejando que la excitación creciera poco a poco. No lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro de que había fantaseado con algo así alguna vez, había fantaseado con muchas cosas pensando en James.

—Qué chico tan travieso.

Cuando escuchó una voz en la habitación, todo su cuerpo se congeló. Por un momento pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, parte de su fantasía. Abrió los ojos –ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado–, y observó por encima de la chaqueta en la que aún tenía sumergido su rostro. Allí estaba James, observándolo con una sonrisa.

_Oh dios oh dios oh dios mierda mierda mierda._

En ese momento John solo quería ser tragado por un profundo agujero.

—Ah- E-esto... no... Eh... yo...—no había ninguna excusa para lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por favor, continúa, no te preocupes—se sentó relajado en una silla frente al sofá, desabrochando el botón de la chaqueta de profesor.

—¿Eh?—John estaba completamente en blanco, no comprendía qué le estaba diciendo, solo podía pensar en que su ídolo le había pillado masturbándose con su chaqueta.

—No es la primera vez que te masturbas pensando en mí, ¿verdad?

—Y-yo no-...—dejó la chaqueta a un lado e intentó abrocharse el pantalón apresuradamente, pero no era fácil con su erección.

—Quieto—le ordenó James, y John se detuvo de inmediato con las manos en la bragueta—. Responde mi pregunta.

—Ah... um...—ni siquiera recordaba qué había dicho.

—¿Te has masturbado antes pensando en mí?

John asintió con la cabeza antes de reunir el valor para hablar.

—S-sí... Desde que apareciste en _Buffy_.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿14 o 15?

—D-doce.

La sonrisa en el rostro de James se hizo más amplia, una sonrisa perversa.

—Tan joven... Ya a esa edad te masturbabas pensando en hombres, qué pervertido.

—¡N-no! Yo no... solo tú... Tú fuiste el primero... y único hasta que fui mayor—le explicó, agachando la cabeza.

—¡Oh! Así que a eso te referías con «la primera vez», ¿hm?—John asintió tímidamente con la cabeza—. Y apuesto a que no usas solo tu polla cuando te masturbas.

El joven sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Era tan vergonzoso...

—Muéstrame cómo te masturbas pensando en mí. Muéstrame tu lindo trasero, John.

Escuchar y ver su nombre formarse en aquellos labios hizo que su miembro palpitara. Aquello no era una broma, lo sabía, James se lo estaba diciendo en serio. Y John quería obedecer, quería complacerle por vergonzoso que resultara. Pero estaba tan excitado que pronto la vergüenza se fue desvaneciendo. Se puso de rodillas en el sofá, de cara al respaldo, y bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. El borde de la chaqueta y la camisa quedaban a mitad de su trasero, pero no llegaban a ocultarlo. James se relamió los labios. Una forma tan redondeada y perfecta.

—Adelante, John.

John movió las caderas hacia atrás, levantando un poco su trasero con un movimiento involuntario. Lamió un par de dedos de su mano derecha, cubriéndolos cuanto pudo de saliva, y los llevó hacia atrás. Vaciló solo un segundo antes de frotar ambos dedos sobre su entrada.

—Buen chico—murmuró James. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al sofá.

—¡Nh!—John se sobresaltó y su cuerpo se sacudió cuando acarició suavemente su costado.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Sigue con lo que estás haciendo—le tranquilizó, acariciando su cadera para relajarlo.

John deslizó el primer dedo dentro, inclinando su cuerpo más sobre el respaldo. No le resultaría difícil abrirse después de todo lo que se había masturbado aquellas semanas previas, aquella misma mañana. Pero ante la presencia tan cercana de James, su mano temblaba, sentía todo su cuerpo como gelatina, y sabía que podía correrse en cualquier momento.

—Todo esto sobra, vamos a quitarlo—comenzó por sus zapatos, sus pantalones y calzoncillos, y después los calcetines. Mantuvo también levantada la camisa y la chaqueta con una mano para tener una vista completa de su trasero.

John no dejaba de mover su dedo, ya no podía, dentro y fuera, abriéndose sin delicadeza. Los breves roces que sentía de las manos de James le hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza. Cuando la punta de su miembro presionó contra el respaldo del sofá ya no pudo contenerse más, se corrió con un largo gemido. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en lo que hacía, se entregó a la sensación de una amable mano acariciando su cabeza. La mano de James Marsters.

—Mira qué desastre has dejado—susurró James, despeinando los rizos excesivamente fijados—. Has sido un chico malo, ¿verdad, John? ¿Debería castigarte?

—Uhn...—John gimió, presionando la cabeza contra la mano.

—Muy bien—le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó su camisa desde atrás, arrojándola junto al resto de la ropa. El chico quedó completamente desnudo salvo por su reloj. James se sentó a su lado—. Ven, túmbate en mi regazo.

John obedeció sin pensarlo y James le ayudó a colocarse. Su trasero quedó levantado y su miembro colgando entre los muslos de James. Era una posición humillante, pero su gran ídolo estaba tocándole así que no le importaba, le costaba distinguir si aquello era real o una fantasía.

—¡Wah!—se sobresaltó cuando un azote cayó sin avisar sobre su nalga derecha. No había sido especialmente doloroso, solo le había sorprendido.

—Shhh. Podrían oírte desde fuera—le dijo sonriente—. Puedes morder esto si quieres.

Le dio su chaqueta de cuero y John la abrazó de inmediato, hundiendo el rostro en ella. Inspiró profundamente, ahogándose en su olor, y el siguiente grito quedó silenciado por la tela. Con el tercer azote levantó su trasero buscando más. La siguiente vez fue más fuerte, sintió una punzada de dolor, pero en lugar de un grito soltó un gemido. El siguiente azote llegó justo en medio y sintió su entrada contrayéndose. Su miembro se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo y James podía sentirlo contra su muslo. Acarició las enrojecidas nalgas, deslizando los dedos por encima de la palpitante entrada. Le dio otro azote y, antes de que se disipara el dolor, lo penetró con dos dedos.

—¡Ngh! Nnh...—John balanceó sus caderas, empalándose él mismo en los dedos.

—Ah... Un chico tan ansioso—separó los dedos en su interior, consiguiendo otro gemido—. Dime lo que quieres, John.

—Uhn... Fóllame... por favor...—suplicó, restregando su miembro erecto contra el muslo de James al tiempo que se follaba en sus dedos.

James se relamió los labios, mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Entonces, colócate en la posición en la que lo quieras—le ordenó, sacando los dedos de su interior.

John gruñó ante la pérdida, pero enseguida se incorporó, levantándose algo reticente del regazo del mayor. Tras un segundo de duda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre James, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos.

—Oh. ¿Así que quieres montarme?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí... ¿Puedo?—por un momento temió haberse excedido.

—Por supuesto, disfrutaré de una buena vista—se acomodó en el sofá para que sus cuerpos pudieran encajar perfectamente—. Ahora toma lo que quieres.

John no perdió tiempo en desabrochar el pantalón de aquel traje de profesor y sacó el miembro de entre los calzoncillos. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Estaba tan duro y la punta goteaba. Se había puesto así por él, mientras le daba azotes. Había conseguido excitarle. Quería besarlo y lamerlo, hacerle una profunda felación, pero deseaba todavía más sentirlo dentro de sí. Lo guió con sus manos hasta que la punta presionó contra su entrada. Lo presionó, respirando hondo, hasta que el glande penetró en él.

—Ngh... Tan grueso...—se aferró con la otra mano al cuello de la chaqueta, intentando controlarse para no correrse de nuevo en ese momento.

—No, tú eres más estrecho de lo que esperaba. Solo usas tus dedos para masturbarte, ¿verdad? Ningún juguetito.

—S-solo... mis dedos...

Lentamente bajó sus caderas, sintiendo cada milímetro que la verga avanzaba en su interior. Se abrazó a los hombros de James y suspiró cuando los labios se posaron sobre su cuello. Al principio fue solo un ligero roce envuelto en su aliento, después la lengua lo recorrió desde la base hasta la oreja y con suaves besos bajó de nuevo, y entonces un intenso mordisco en la base del cuello, hasta el punto de casi sentir que su piel se desgarraba.

—¡Ngah- Aaah!—gimió y sus piernas fallaron, dejándose caer sobre la verga, que lo penetró por completo—. Ah... Nh... S-Spike... Nnh...

Su cuerpo temblaba con pequeñas sacudidas, creía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Soñabas con esto, conmigo bebiendo tu sangre.

No era una pregunta, lo sabía con certeza, no resultaba difícil de adivinar. Y la reacción que había conseguido con un simple mordisco era aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Ese chico era adorable y le apretaba tan fuerte en su interior que parecía no querer dejarlo ir nunca.

—L-lo siento...—jadeó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó extrañado.

—Por... llamarte Spike...

—Oh—James se echó a reír, acariciando su espalda de forma tranquilizadora—. No te preocupes por eso. Pensabas en mí como Spike cuando te masturbabas de pequeño, ¿no? Puedes llamarme como quieras, no me molesta.

John se puso tenso al sentir cómo el miembro en su interior aumentaba de tamaño. Era por la imagen que pasó por la mente de James de un pequeño John explorando su culo por primera vez mientras veía a Spike en la televisión, una imagen que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

El joven intentó moverse, pero sus piernas apenas le respondían, era incapaz de marcar un ritmo, simplemente se levantaba y se dejaba caer de nuevo torpemente. Eran tan abrumadoras las emociones y sensaciones que experimentaba, que apenas podía controlar su propia mente. Se sentía frustrado porque no era así en sus fantasías. Allí, él montaba hábilmente a un Spike tumbado en su guarida con las manos tras la cabeza mirándole a él, solamente a él.

—¡Ah! No...—no pudo detener a James cuando este le tumbó sobre el sofá, arrodillándose entre sus piernas sin salir de su interior.

—Lo siento, ahora tomaré yo el control. Me encanta como te esfuerzas, pero si no me corro ya me volverás loco.

Le sujetó ambas piernas levantadas y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de John. Ya en la primera estocada había encontrado su próstata y no dejó de rozarla cada vez que entraba y salía, a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Aquella posición no estaba nada mal, tenía el rostro de su adorado James Marsters justo sobre él, observándolo con ojos llenos de lujuria. Observándolo solo a él. Era tan perfecto que bien podría haber sido una de sus fantasías, pero ninguna se había sentido jamás tan intensa. Extendió sus brazos hacia su compañero y James se inclinó sobre él, concediéndole el beso que estaba suplicando. La primera vez que se besaban, un beso apasionado y tan intenso como sus embestidas, que no pudo durar mucho, John no podía contener sus gemidos. Pero James no dejó de besarle, su mejilla, su oreja, su cuello, la marca roja que él mismo le había dejado y, justo a su lado, volvió a hincar sus dientes en la tersa piel. Mientras sus oídos se llenaban con el más delicioso gemido que había oído nunca, sintió las cálidas paredes apretar alrededor de su verga tan fuerte que lo llevaron al límite y se corrió en lo más profundo al tiempo que John salpicaba la simiente sobre su propio pecho y la camisa de James.

La caravana se quedó al fin en silencio, solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos actores. James descansaba sobre el joven, que se abrazaba a él sin apenas fuerzas.

—Eres un buen chico, John—le susurró al oído, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos.

John no respondió, solo presionó la cabeza contra la mano que lo acariciaba, pidiendo más. James sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de su interior. Se levantó a pesar del quejido de John y se cambió de ropa mientras este permanecía en un estado de seminconsciencia. A ver cómo explicaba al día siguiente las manchas en el traje. Por su parte, John también tendría que disimular las dos intensas marcas rojas en su cuello, pero en ese momento no se preocupaba por ello.

—Buenas noches, John, te veré mañana—se despidió mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero, impregnada ahora del olor del joven.

Salió de la caravana y John se quedó allí, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que ese final era muy propio de Spike.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado esta extraña pareja. Adoro a James Marsters, fue mi amor de la infancia y quería escribir algo sobre él.  
> ¡Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos!


End file.
